


A little slice of heaven

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed!





	A little slice of heaven

Our story begins in Ginny and Cho Weasley''s house. They're enjoying every moment of their life as parents to an adorable little girl named Jia.

Ginny smiled. "I'm glad that Oliver helped us bring this cute little girl into the world."

Cho said, "We helped them with their baby, so they helped us back."

Ginny sighed. "This is like a little slice of heaven right here in our own home."

Cho smirked. "Even when Jia screams the house down?"

Ginny laughed. "That's not fun, neither are her dirty nappies. But, the rest is wonderful."

"It's blissful," agreed Cho.

Ginny nodded and grinned. "Like I said, a little slice of heaven."


End file.
